Mikasa's Got It Going On
by MsElectraHeart
Summary: Annie visits her dear friend Sasha. The girls mother, the one and only Mikasa Ackerman, makes it difficult for Annie not to stare. Mikasa's response was the last thing Annie had expected. Mikasa/Annie AU (a slight bit of Yumikuri)
1. Chapter 1

"Annie?" Sasha's brow quirked. She tapped on the girls shoulder lightly and waited for the blonde to break from her obvious daydream.

When she did, Sasha sighed heavily. "I said, don't forget to do the report. It's due Monday." Sasha moved her eyes from Annie's glare and landed on a few of their friends that were chatting by the school gate. She smiled excitedly at the sight of Connie.

"Shit." Annie whispered under her breath.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Sasha's eyes widened. "It was given to us three weeks ago."

"No, I didn't forget. I just decided to leave it for closer to the time." Annie answered smoothly.

"Mm sure. You totally forgot."

Annie glared at the brunette again. "You-"

"Hey, Sasha!" a boy interrupted, a grin on his face. "Is your lovely mother fetching you today?" he asked, with an obvious attempt of trying to be cool.

At the mention of Sasha's mom, Annie's eyes diverted to Sasha as if she had asked the question, anticipation written all over the small blonde's face.

"Hey, Jean! She is, actually, why'd you wanna know?" Sasha said.

The boy turned around and high-fived his friends with a grin on his face. When Annie noticed, she scowled. It was no secret that Sasha had the most gorgeous mom. Jean would make it a habit of trying to flirt with her when she pulled up in front of them with her black sports car. Sasha had been blessed with a very successful family that had their own business. Annie was lucky to be best friends with Sasha and was able to spend the day at her house (sometimes even a night) and live in luxury.

"I really think Jean has a crush on my mother." Sasha apparently had just realized.

Annie scoffed at that. "I don't blame him," she mumbled, soft enough so that Sasha had not heard her. They reached their group of friends and kindly greeted them all.

"Sasha, do you think we could all have a party at your house sometime?" Connie asked.

Sasha gleamed. "Yeah, that would be so much fun!" she chirped.

Connie jumped up and threw his fist in the air. "Yes!" he yelled.

"Then you'll be able to wear that beautiful bikini you bought." Eren teased.

Sasha burst out laughing and nearly toppled over. "What bet did you lose this time?" she asked, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Connie frowned, clicked his tongue and glared at Reiner. "Asshole," he spat.

Reiner scoffed and playfully slapped Connie's back. "You will most certainly look fabulous, Connie."

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed baldy; a very red baldy.

The laughing was interrupted by a car engine revving and pulling up in front of them.

"Looks like my ride's here." Sasha said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Ackerman!" Jean was the first to spring forward and lean in to talk to Sasha's mother. But she paid no attention to him and just waved her hand. Her eyes were hidden behind fancy black aviators but everyone knew she had probably rolled her eyes at the desperate boy.

"Hey, mom." Sasha said as she walked up to the car, Annie following.

Annie merely watched as Sasha climbed into the car. She turned to give Annie a smile and a thumbs up. "Good luck with your report!"

"Thanks." She glanced over at Sasha's mother. The wondrous Mikasa Ackerman. She had to admit, Sasha did have one god damn hot mom. She often thought about it. Whenever she went to Sasha's house; her mother was at work or on a business trip. She only ever saw Mikasa when she picked Sasha up from school. Annie took note of the faint smile on Mikasa's face and wondered if she was staring at her. She didn't know what she was looking at because of the glassed but she had guessed it was at the group of boys greeting her and waving excitedly.

"Bye guys!" Sasha yelled as the car pulled away. Annie didn't move and kept to standing and staring at nothing in particular. When she was jerked to the side, she sent a death glare to Reiner. He put his hands up apology.

"What's up with you? Shit, dude."

She ignored him and turned to leave in the direction her apartment was in, hoping Reiner would've gotten the hint and left her alone.

"Go away," she muttered, shoving her fists in her hoody; which she would put on after school every day before they left class.

He frowned at the blonde, feeling a little hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She ignored him again.

"Were you sent into shock from Ms. Ackerman's stunning body?" he asked teasingly.

Annie choked on her spit. "What, no."

Reiner began to laugh and patted Annie on her head. "Alright, if you say so."

The rest of the walk home was spent with Reiner talking about the most utter nonsense she had ever heard. Luckily when she reached her home she quickly bid Reiner a goodbye and hurried into her house. She made sure to lock the door.

At least it was weekend. She would spend her time lazing around until she would be forced to leave her room by her parents. Oh the agony of having to leave your bed to have 'family time'.

After contemplating on what to do for a while, she plopped down on the couch and pulled her phone out. A few swipes at the screen and she had what she was looking for. She pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear. It rang a few times and then it was answered by a very loud Sasha.

"Annie!" she chirped.

"Hey, I need your help." Annie said.

Sasha was quiet for a few seconds before laughing softly. "Your report?" she asked.

"Yeah." Annie answered.

Even though Sasha was known to be the clown of the class; she had brains. She was surprisingly super smart for someone that never seemed to pay attention in class. Annie was going to sit for hours trying to come up with something and in the end get bad marks for it.

"Sure, should I come over to your house?" Sasha asked.

"No." Annie immediately refused. Annie had the weirdest parents and was embarrassed enough to never allow Sasha to enter or even come near.

"Okay, so you'll come over to my house I assume?"

"Yes, tomorrow. I'll come around at noon," the blonde said, fiddling with the strings from her hoody.

"Great! See you tomorrow, buddy!"

"Bye." With that said, she ambled up the stairs and into her bedroom, ready to get undressed and climb into bed to watch movies on her laptop for the remaining of the day.

It was now noon and Annie was on her way over to Sasha's house. She made a turn around a corner and spotted where her friend lived. The street was labelled as the 'Rich People Neighbourhood'. When she reached the gate she pressed the button on the monitor allowing access to the mansion. The gates slid open and Annie quickly made her way to the front door where she was greeted with Sasha.

"Hello there." Sasha said, leaning against the door frame with a grin.

Annie stopped to stare at Sasha with a raised eyebrow. "What's your angle?" she asked, eyeing Sasha that was in her bikini.

"Just to help a friend out," she answered with a chuckle. "Come on in." She moved inside and guided Annie into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas. "Here."

Annie took the soda from the brunette. "Thanks."

"Did you start with it?" she asked as she opened the bottle to take a sip.

"Nope."

"Oh, Annie." She sighed.

"It would've been a waste anyway." Annie admitted. She noticed how quiet the house was and looked around. "Is your mom here?" she asked.

Sasha shook her head. "She's at a meeting. Will probably be home soon though."

Annie nodded slightly. She opened her own bottle and took a sip.

"Why don't we take a swim before we get started?" Sasha suggested.

"I didn't come prepared."

"I'll lend you something. Or you could go in your birthday suit?" she teased.

"I'd much prefer to swim with something on my body." Annie said.

"Boo." Sasha mumbled. "You suck."

"Why don't you swim naked then?" Annie asked.

Sasha blushed slightly, receiving an eye roll from Annie.

"Annie, no." Sasha whispered.

"Annie, yes," the blonde retorted.

"I never knew you were into girls, Annie." She gave a fake gasp and then chuckled. "Actually, I do know. You don't really try to hide it do you?"

Annie snorted at Sasha. "Very funny." They walked off in the direction of Sasha's room.

When they were both in their swimsuits and had towels in hand, they exited the house and made their way over to the large swimming pool in the back yard.

Sasha sat down on the sun bed, sipping on a soda. While Annie had already made her way to the floating pool bed in the water. She easily got on and used her foot on the side of the pool as leverage to push herself.

"I hope you fall off!" Sasha yelled.

Annie responded by raising her arm to flip the brunette off. Sasha just laughed and returned to laying on the sun bed with her eyes closed, basking in the sun.

After a while, Sasha stood and jumped into the pool. She made sure she jumped in close to Annie so that she splashed the girl.

"God fucking dammit, Sasha!" Annie shouted, not impressed.

"Oops." The brunette laughed obnoxiously. She ignored Annie's glare and looked into the house, noticing that her mom had returned. "I'll be right back," she said as she made her way out of the water.

Annie watched as Sasha dried off and walked into the house. She stared at the two before watching as Mikasa made her way out of the kitchen, but reappeared in another room. She couldn't stop looking. Even when Mikasa started to take her shirt off. The black haired women had obviously not cared that her curtains were open and an eighteen year old girl was observing her. Maybe she thought nothing of it or… maybe it was on purpose. Annie's mind raced.

She never really noticed that she was actually, extremely attracted to her friend's mother. Was it a bad thing? Surely it wasn't.

Her eyes widened even more when Mikasa unzipped her skirt and slid it down her amazingly muscled legs. She wanted to look away. She felt as if she was violating the woman's privacy but-oh god those abs. As much as she tried, she couldn't look away.

_I shouldn't _she kept telling herself.

Only when Mikasa gazed up at her did she immediately look away. _Oh god did she see me staring? _The last thing Annie wanted was to be on Mikasa's bad side for watching her get undressed.

Her attention was taken away by Sasha yelling something at her. She looked up at the brunette, eyes wide.

"Come on in! We should watch a movie!" she yelled again, waving frantically.

She pushed herself over to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself up and off of the pool bed.

Her thoughts were still clouded with Mikasa. She couldn't help but think of the beautiful woman. The worry still didn't subside though and it bothered her. Hopefully she wouldn't bump into Mikasa. If she did, who knew what might happen.

Knowing that Mikasa was single made her feel a little better but the thought that it was her best friend's mother still hung. What would Sasha think if she told her?

"What do you want to watch?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. Anything is fine."

"Horror movie it is!" she announced excitedly.

They sat down on the couch; going through a list of movies. Once Sasha had picked one, they settled down and watched as the beginning credits began to play.

A half an hour into the movie; Sasha was nearly crying in horror and ended up falling over but remained that way with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest.

Annie's attention was taken away by the sound of footsteps behind them in the kitchen that was connected to the lounge.

She turned her head around and locked eyes with Mikasa. At first she wanted to look away but Mikasa kept her eyes on the blonde. She watched as Mikasa made her way over the door and gestured for Annie to follow.

She swallowed hard and hesitated before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom quickly." And then followed the black haired woman.

They entered Mikasa's bedroom. Panic ran through her body. Was Mikasa going to call her out on staring? Was she mad? What was she going to do?

"You're cute." Mikasa murmured.

_What? _"What?"

"I said, you're cute." She smirked and brought her hand up to Annie's cheek, gently caressing it.

_What? Is she…? Is it…? _Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest any second.

Mikasa chuckled softly and moved her hands down to Annie's chin and used her index finger to lift the girls head to stare into her eyes.

"Ma'am...?"

"Mikasa," the woman stated. "Call me Mikasa."

"What… are you…?" Annie had not expected this at all. Mikasa was coming on to her. Was she dreaming?

"I saw you staring." Mikasa whispered smoothly, making goose bumps cover Annie's body.

Annie couldn't say anything. Her mouth had stopped working.

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl with a smirk forming. She leaned down to gently press her lips against Annie's. It couldn't be considered a kiss though.

When Mikasa pulled back, Annie had a faint blush covering her cheeks. The black haired women released Annie and exited the room, satisfied.

Annie froze. Her body was hot and her lips tingled.

_I know this might be wrong but… I think I'm in love with Sasha's mom _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot but oh well. It will have a few more chapters now though. I hope you enjoy x) _

* * *

><p>It was all just in the heat of the moment. Yes, that's what is was. She'd never actually be in love with her best friend's <em>mother<em>. No way. That's what Annie had told herself over and over once she had returned to the living room. Her head was swimming in thoughts and she couldn't think straight. Actually, straight wasn't an option.

What was Mikasa's angle? Was she messing with Annie or was she just lonely? Did it mean anything to Mikasa? Did it mean anything to Annie? Annie didn't know the answers.

She slumped down on the couch, pale and confused. Sasha was browsing through the channels on the TV lazily. Her attention was taken away when Annie sat down next to her.

"Wow, what happened to you? Did ya see a ghost in the toilet?" Sasha asked teasingly.

"I wish…" Annie whispered, keeping her eyes locked on her hands.

Sasha tilted her head in confusion then shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"I should probably get going." Annie said.

"We didn't do the report though. Shouldn't we do that first?" the brunette asked.

Annie glanced over at Sasha, contemplating. "Nah, I'll do it at home."

"You sure?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you stay the night? I mean it is weekend." Sasha suggested.

Annie said nothing for a while, thinking of something to make up an excuse as to why she can't stay the night. Normally she wouldn't think twice at the offer but this time, it would be really awkward for her to stay. Would Mikasa even be home?

"Annie, c'mon! Please, we can invite Ymir and Krista over too! Have an awesome slumber party." Sasha jumped closer to Annie with hopeful eyes.

Annie slightly frowned. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out when Mikasa had entered the kitchen.

"Mother, dear!" Sasha exclaimed, twisting her body around to face Mikasa that was grabbing a bottle out of the expensive looking fridge. Annie swallowed hard and her heart stopped at the memory of Mikasa's lips against her own, the heat she felt was amazing. Her lips were soft and smelt of strawberry-oh god. What was this feeling? "Is it okay if Annie stays the night?"

Mikasa turned to Sasha but her eyes lingered on Annie. She could see the discomfort on the poor girls face. She tapped her finger on the bottle, leaning with her back against the counter.

"Sure, no problem. Make sure contact her parents." She kept her eyes on Annie before standing up right and walking off into the hallway.

"Thanks!" Sasha yelled. She turned to Annie with a grin. "You in?"

Knowing arguing wouldn't help she reluctantly nodded. She rolled her eyes when Sasha fumbled off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. She returned seconds later with her phone in hand and typing away unusually fast.

"Krista said she'll ask Ymir but so far she said she'd love to come!"

Annie watched as Sasha jumped onto the couch and squeaked with glee.

"Shouldn't you ask Mik-your mom first?" Annie asked, mentally punching herself for nearly saying Mikasa's name so casually.

Sasha quirked an eye brow but said nothing, instead going back to her phone when it chimed with a new message. "Great! They're coming!"

"_Great." _Annie mumbled.

"It'll be fun!" Sasha encouraged, ignoring Annie's sigh.

The brunette squeaked again with a massive grin on her face.

"We can sleep in the guest room upstairs, it's the biggest room!" Sasha jumped off the couch and pulled Annie up by her wrist. Dragging her over to the large stairs, once they ascended they made their way over to the large double doors.

"It used to be my parents room but when they separated my mom moved downstairs to the smaller room." Sasha explained.

Annie glanced around the room, admiring the colours and furniture. The walls and carpet were white. There was a king sized bed further down right by the window and on the right was the door to the bathroom. Everything looked so fancy.

Sasha caught the blonde's attention when she mentioned 'parents'. Mikasa had had a partner of course. Maybe she was just lonely and wanted to use Annie as a toy. Annie still wasn't sure of what had happened. "You've never told me anything about your parents." Annie said.

"You never asked." Sasha answered simply.

"True." Annie murmured.

"I'll tell you all about it another time! I think I heard the monitor beep!" Sasha said excitedly.

They descended the stairs. Sasha trotted over to the monitor that would grant Ymir and Krista access to the mansion. She pressed the button then cleared her throat rather loudly in the speaker.

"You have been granted permission to enter-"

"Just opened the goddamn gate, Sasha!" Ymir yelled.

"No fun." Sasha pouted but pressed the button without hassle mostly because she was terrified of Ymir.

The pair walked up to the door where Sasha and Annie stood.

"Hey, guys!" Krista chirped happily.

Ymir casually waved her hand; a bored expression matching Annie's on her face.

"Krista!" Sasha grabbed Krista and pulled her into her own arms and hugged the little blonde tightly.

Ymir walked over to Annie that was leaning against the door frame and frowned at her.

"Was this your idea?" she asked.

Annie shrugged. Not wanting to say anything else.

Ymir groaned and walked inside, no care in the world that the house didn't belong to her. Not that she was going to get into trouble. She was just the usual insensitive Ymir everyone knew.

The rest joined her in the living room. She was sitting slouched on the couch and watching the TV with half open eyes.

"So, Sasha, where's that wonderful mom of yours?" Ymir asked, eyes still fixed on the TV.

The three girls sat down, Krista next to Ymir and then Sasha and Annie next to Krista. The couch was at least big enough for all of them.

"She's probably in the lapa cleaning her gun-"Sasha stopped when all eyes were on her. "Or something." She finished, looking away awkwardly. "Relax, it's a hunting gun." She said.

"That doesn't really make it any better, Sasha." Krista commented.

"She's a pro! Won a lot of competitions so don't worry!"

Ymir stood from the couch. "Well, it would be rude not to greet her!"

"You're right." Krista commented, also getting up to stand next to Ymir.

"Alright, we'll go." Sasha joined them and turned to Annie. "C'mon."

Annie hesitantly stood up from the couch and followed them outside and towards the outside lapa.

The area was a thatched roof supported by wooden poles. There were comfortable and fancy looking chairs around the area and a flat screen TV on the wall. A hot tub was at the left side and a bar next to it, right under the TV.

When the entered the area, Mikasa was nowhere to be seen. Sasha looked around before walking over to the bar and leaned over to see the other side when she heard a noise from behind it.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

Ymir joined Sasha's side and peeked over. "Whoa." Mikasa looked up at the two and raised a brow at Ymir. "Good angle." Ymir commented.

Mikasa was sitting on the floor fiddling with something, in a nicely fitted black bikini. Of course Ymir would be a pervert. She stood up and glared at Ymir but said nothing to them and ambled over to the seat where a gun was placed neatly on top of it.

Annie could only stare at the woman's amazing body that was screaming 'touch me'. Her thoughts were broken when Mikasa spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Krista." Mikasa kindly said, picking her gun up and running a cloth along the tip of it.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Ackerman." Krista said, smiling gently.

Ymir rolled her eyes and joined Krista's side. "So cold." Ymir mumbled.

"Your fault for being a perve." Krista commented, elbowing Ymir's side.

Sasha was giggling at the other end but stopped when Ymir sent her a death glare.

"Is that a Marlin Model 60?" Annie asked. All eyes were on her.

Mikasa was the one that looked most surprised but nodded at the blonde. "It is. Do you hunt?" Mikasa asked.

"Not a lot. I go with my dad sometimes." Annie replied, admiring the gun. "He has a lot of guns."

"Aldric Leonhardt is your father?" She asked, carefully placing the gun down in its case then closing it.

"That's him." The blonde replied.

"Interesting. He's got talent. Mind showing me what you can do?" Mikasa asked.

"Do that another time!" Sasha interrupted.

Mikasa sighed and walked over to the bar. "Alright, go on and have fun."

Feeling slightly disappointed, Annie followed the others back into the house.

"Well, that was fucking weird." Ymir commented.

"What was?" Krista asked.

"Annie, she looked so happy as soon as she was talking to Mikasa." Ymir looked over at Annie. "You're weird."

Annie scoffed and followed Sasha up the stairs.

"I'm glad. My mother is always alone at home. She likes it when people enjoy the same things she does." Sasha said.

"Where's your pops?" Ymir asked when they entered the room.

"You mean father? I don't have a father. I have two mothers." Sasha turned around when everything went silent.

"Your mom is gay?!" Ymir blurted. "How did we not know this?"

Sasha tapped a finger over her lip in thought. "Have I seriously never mentioned this before?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pretty sure you guys saw them together at one of the parent's evenings at school though." Sasha said.

"Wait, that was… was that…I thought that was your mom's hot sister!" Ymir exclaimed.

"To be honest, I thought the exact same thing." Krista added.

Ymir turned to Annie with a questioning expression. "Well?"

"I didn't see them. I never show up for those things."

Sasha laughed. "Well, no, that was not my aunt. She's my mother." They walked over to the couch that was in front of the rather large bed and each took a seat.

"Is there anything else we should know? Maybe another Sasha?" Ymir asked.

"Nope, I'm the only child." Sasha answered.

"Where is your other mother?" Krista asked.

"She lives two hours away from here."

"We need to meet her." Ymir stated.

"When she visits again I'll be sure to let you guys know." She said with a smile.

"That'll be fun, a lesbian gathering." The freckled girl joked. "You'll have to be there too, Annie."

"Is Annie…?" Krista whispered just loud enough for Ymir to hear.

"Your gaydar sucks, Krista." Ymir sighed.

Sasha laughed at that. Even she had known that Annie was for the girl team, it was pretty obvious. After a while of teasing and jokes, Sasha jumped up from the couch with a huge smile.

"Pizza. Horror movie and blankets!" she announced.

"Great idea you got there." Ymir held a thumbs up with an approving grin.

It was already dark out when they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Sasha immediately set out to retrieve the pizza menu and the phone while Ymir, Krista and Annie each took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"We'll get this one." She placed the paper down and pointed to one of the pizzas.

They all agreed and Sasha wasted no time in dialling the number and in 10 seconds she was already talking to someone on the other end. When the order was placed Sasha plopped down on the seat in front of them and stared, smiling.

"You're so creepy." Ymir mumbled.

"What movie shall we watch?" Sasha asked, completely ignoring Ymir.

"Nothing too scary…" Krista said under her breath.

"It's okay, I'll be holding you through the whole movie." The tall girl wrapped her arm around Krista to pull her closer and kissed her head.

"Just please keep it to holding and nothing else." Annie spoke this time, earning a glare from Ymir.

They migrated over to the couch and went through a bunch of movies. After fifteen minutes of arguing between Sasha and Ymir, a movie was finally chosen. Not long after that the pizza had arrived.

An hour into the movie, Krista had refused to watch anymore and ended up falling asleep on Ymir's chest. Annie didn't find the movie to be scary at all and ended up zoning out. She snapped back to reality when Sasha had leaned over her to grab her glass of cool drink. Just as she was moving back into her place a scary part in the movie made Sasha jump and the contents of the glass spilled over Annie's shirt and pants.

"Sasha, damnit!" she cursed under her breath and quickly stood up.

"Sorry!" Sasha softly cried. "I'll help just-"

"I got it. Is it okay if I borrow some clothes?" she asked, pulling her sticky shirt from her skin.

"Yeah, no problem! Use whatever you want, again, sorry."

Annie nodded in thanks and headed towards Sasha's room. On her way, she realised that she would be passing Mikasa's room. Would she be in there? Annie felt anxiety wash over in a matter of seconds. When she was a few steps away from Mikasa's room, her heart began to beat faster and her blood ran cold. This wasn't something she usually felt.

When she was in front of Mikasa's room, she saw the woman standing by her bed, doing something on her phone. Was she being rude for staring like that? Mikasa looked up at Annie and the blonde's heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"Sorry-I was just…"

Mikasa set her phone down and made her way over to the blonde. "What's wrong, you look pale?"

Nothing came out of her mouth and she could only stare at the black haired woman.

"Annie?" The blonde shivered at how wonderful her name sounded coming from Mikasa's mouth. "What happened, you're all sticky." Mikasa looked down at Annie's abdomen. Her toned abs were clearly visible through the white shirt now that it was wet and Mikasa couldn't help but stare. Annie noticed that and a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"It's, uh, Sasha messed her drink on me." She averted her eyes from Mikasa's and stared at the door frame.

"I can get your clothes washed for you?" Mikasa suggested.

"It's fine, you don't have-"

"I really don't mind, here," Mikasa took Annie's and led her into her room and towards the bathroom. "You can take those off and I'll get you some new clothes in the meantime."

Annie blushed at the thought of getting undressed in front of Mikasa. Her face burned even more when she realised that Mikasa was staring at her and that she was holding tightly onto Mikasa's hand.

"You're blushing." Mikasa murmured. "It is because of earlier?" she asked.

Annie released Mikasa's hand and looked away. "N-no."

"Do you want me to explain why I did it?" she moved closer to Annie.

The smaller girl nodded weakly, looking up at Mikasa. Since when was someone able to so easily take over her emotions? She found it slightly annoying that Mikasa had control of her emotions but at the same time she found it thrilling. It was something strangely enjoyable.

"You're cute." Mikasa whispered. She lifted her hand to cup Annie's chin. "I couldn't resist."

Annie's deep blush returned and her breathing hitched. She sucked in a deep breath and smirked. She thought of toying with Mikasa the way the woman had with her. It made her feel a little more confident.

Annie pulled Mikasa down by her shirt and was ready to do the exact same thing Mikasa had done to her but to her surprise, Mikasa pressed her lips against Annie's. At first they didn't move at all but when Annie opened her mouth in response, their lips began to move perfectly together. Mikasa had pushed Annie against the bathroom counter, their lips never parting.

It was an amazing feeling. Eventually they broke from the kiss due to the need for air. They were both panting and had a blush across their cheeks.

"My clothes…" Annie whispered, bringing her hands to her shirt to unbutton them one by one. Mikasa watched as Annie pulled her shirt off. "It's uncomfortable." She dropped the shirt onto the ground and looked back up at Mikasa. "You just going to stare?" she asked.

Mikasa blinked a few times and when her thoughts cleared, she brought her hands to Annie's stomach and ran her hands along her soft skin. "My pants, they're wet."

Mikasa's eyes widened at the way Annie had said it but understood and lowered her hands to undo her button and zipper. Her pants were taken off without hassle and now Annie stood there, in nothing but thin fabric barely covering her. How had it come to this? Annie knew what she was feeling but she couldn't help but wonder if Mikasa was feeling the same way.

She pulled Mikasa down to kiss her again, this time it was even more heated than the first one. It sent shivers through both of their bodies.

"Mikasa…" Annie whimpered.

* * *

><p>AN: This is going somewhere...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter will have sex in it so if you don't like lady smut then please don't read it. That'll be all! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>After each second it became even harder for Annie not too release a moan. It wouldn't be very easy to explain to Sasha if the girl had heard her or worse; walked in on them. Most of her clothes were on the ground and with every chance Mikasa had, she slid Annie's panty down or pushed a bra strap down.<p>

It took Mikasa by surprise when Annie tugged at her shirt and began to pull it up. She let Annie lift her shirt over her head and tried not to laugh when Annie's eyes widened due to her bare chest. She chose the right time to not wear a bra.

Annie's mind went blank and all she could focus on was Mikasa in front of her. Perfectly toned body that was slightly damp from sweat. It still screamed 'touch me' so Annie did. She ran her hands over Mikasa's chest between her breasts and down to her abdomen where it stopped by the seam of her black shorts. Mikasa stepped closer, pressing her body against Annie's in a way that sent shivers all throughout the blonde's body.

Mikasa slid her hand over Annie's waist until she reached her spine and gently rubbed, making sure to go under the clip of her bra. "May I?" She asked, using her finger to rub at the clip. Annie responded by turning around and slightly bending over. Mikasa took that as a yes and easily unclipped it then threw it to the other side of the room.

"You ever done this before?" Mikasa asked against Annie's ear. The blonde took a deep breath and shook her head. "Tell me if I should stop." She moved her hand to Annie's hip bone then to her thigh and pushed Annie's leg away from the other, giving her more space. When Annie didn't say anything or move away, she slipped her hands into Annie's underwear. The blonde softly gasped at the feeling of being touched by someone other than herself. It was…exhilarating and it made her legs want to give in.

Mikasa softly rubbed at the smaller girl's clit in a circular motion before sliding a finger inside of Annie. The blonde bit her lip to supress a moan but couldn't hold it when Mikasa slid in another finger, making her moan louder than she had expected. Even Mikasa was caught off guard. She turned Annie around with her free hand but still kept her fingers moving in and out almost painfully slow. Her lips captured Annie's and stayed there for a while. Annie would moan against Mikasa's lips but it was soft and sweet, she didn't want them to get caught either so the only way was to keep Annie's mouth busy.

Annie shuddered and pulled away from the kiss to bring Mikasa close by her neck and moaned into her ear. It reminded Mikasa of her own wetness between her legs that made her feel uncomfortable. It ached even more when Annie tightened around her fingers signalling that she was about to orgasm. When she did, Mikasa gently placed her hand on Annie's lower back for some support because she knew that Annie's legs would buckled when she came.

Mikasa kept her fingers at a slow but pleasurable pace as Annie came. She slowed down by each second and when Annie had slightly recovered from the high, the blonde girl went limp in her arms. A smirk formed on her lips as Annie opened her eyes.

"That was so…" she took a deep breath. "good." She regained enough strength to stand on her own but still felt dazed. She pulled Mikasa down to kiss her again. Mikasa cupped Annie's cheeks as theirs lips moved together, as if they were made for each other. Her hands travelled to Mikasa's pants but Mikasa grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. "Not here." Mikasa whispered over Annie's lips. She led Annie back into the bedroom and quickly closed and locked the door. They were lucky that no one had wondered in. She figured that they were all asleep on the couch.

Annie followed Mikasa over to the bed and watched as Mikasa pulled her pants and underwear down with one swift movement. She stared for a while at the woman's body. It was perfect. Mikasa chuckled at the girl ogling her and pulled Annie onto the bed. She hovered over Annie and placed her knee between the girl's legs, making sure to put pressure on Annie's wetness.

"You really are cute." Mikasa whispered, smiling down at Annie.

"And you're rather audacious." Annie responded.

Mikasa chuckled. "You're right. But I don't see you opposing to anything."

"How could I." She said, reaching up to touch Mikasa's breast. She lightly circled around Mikasa's nipple before moving down her upper body. When she reached Mikasa's pubic bone, she stopped and looked up at a blushing Mikasa. "I've never done this to someone else." Annie admitted.

Mikasa nodded slightly and leaned down to rest her body weight on her elbow, face a few inches away from Annie's. Her hand made its way down to Annie and she gently placed Annie's fingers over her clit. "Like this," She moved Annie's fingers around the soft spot, breath hitching at the touch. Annie applied more pressure each time until Mikasa moved her hand to use it for more support. Her head dropped to the crook of Annie's neck and her breathing quickened. Every few seconds a moan would escape her lips and brush against the blonde's neck, making her heart beat faster and her body gain more heat.

Annie moved her finger to Mikasa's entrance and teasingly brush over and around it. This made Mikasa moan louder and grow impatient. "Annie-stop-teasing." She said through breaths. When Annie didn't stop, she lifted her head to look Annie in the eyes. Annie seemed to be enjoying this. She pressed her lips to Annie's, tongue gently caressing the smaller girl's lower lip.

Mikasa groaned when Annie slid her finger inside-then not long after a second one. She kept at a fast pace, using her thumb to rub Mikasa's clit. She remained that way for a while before Mikasa moaned and tightened around her finger. Considering that was the first time she had done anything like that-she was pretty proud. She made the gorgeous woman, people drooled for, come.

Mikasa collapsed against Annie and the two stayed that way until Mikasa had fallen asleep. Annie was still awake and she kept her eyes on Mikasa as her chest heaved.

What was going to happen next? Would she stay the night or leave to avoid getting caught? She began to think that even if she was caught, it would be totally worth it.

She wondered about it for a while, eventually she fell asleep with Mikasa still on top of her. Having their skin touch like that made Annie never want to leave. She wished she could stay like that forever but reality kicked her in the butt to remind her that it still existed when she opened her eyes the next morning.

She panicked when she remembered what had happened the night before and that she had fallen asleep in Mikasa's bed. It was slightly disappointing for Annie when she noticed that Mikasa was next to her and not on top of her anymore.

The time. She glanced at the watch clock on the bedside table, it was only six am. Hopefully Sasha hadn't looked for her and everyone was still asleep. She reluctantly and very quietly got out of the bed. When she remembered that her clothes were messed she could only think of one thing to do. Take one of Mikasa's shirts and once she makes it to Sasha's room; get into proper clothes. The only thing that would mess this plan up is if Sasha was in her bedroom. Once she grabbed the first shirt she could find, she carefully unlocked the door and exited swiftly, successfully not waking Mikasa up.

Now all that was left to do was get to Sasha's room that was a few doors down the hall. When she reached Sasha's room, she was relieved to see the room unoccupied. They all must've fallen asleep on the couch. She dressed herself in one of Sasha's shorts and t-shirts then to hide Mikasa's shirt, she shoved it into her backpack. Hoping that Sasha would stay away from it. She'd have to tell Sasha one day, this was something she couldn't keep from her friend.

When she entered the lounge she found all her friends fast asleep on the couch-except for… Ymir?! When she turned around she met eyes with a very tired looking Ymir.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked with a low voice.

Annie panicked. Did she know? She must know. Shit. Annie furrowed her brows and watched Ymir carefully. "What do you mean?"

Ymir snorted. "You know what I mean. You had the whole bed to yourself while we slept on the couch. I have the worst goddamn neck pain." She mumbled and walked past Annie.

Annie softly sighed with relief, she only meant that. Thank god. Her panic subsided but returned in full force when she heard what Ymir added. The freckled girl turned her head to look at Annie and cocked a brow.

"Is Mikasa's bed comfortable?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Sorry if I missed any mistakes and feel free to let me know what you thought. This was indeed my first time writing smut so I'm not a pro xD


	5. Chapter 5

She knew it. Ymir would tell Sasha and everyone they knew. Heck, she'd probably broadcast it to the whole world. It wouldn't surprise her at all. Lying wouldn't help the situation, it would only make it worse because Ymir would persist on getting the truth and possibly make things worse.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked with the least bit of interest. This was something she was known for and glad she had it. Maybe Ymir would get bored and leave it be. She hoped.

"Seriously? I watched you creep out of her room in nothing but a shirt." Ymir answered, amused by Annie's expression on her face that clearly said 'shit shit shit shit shit'.

"That's-it wasn't…"

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you two did a little more than just sleep next to each other." Ymir snorted and turned on her heel, Annie following closely behind. They entered the kitchen and Ymir went over to the fridge in search of something to drink.

"So, what, are you going tell everyone? Make a joke out of it?" Annie asked quietly, keeping in mind that Sasha and Krista were still fast asleep on the couch in the lounge.

The freckled girl scoffed. "No. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show." Annie glared at her but said nothing. She believed Ymir when she said that she wouldn't say anything about it but it still pissed her off that Ymir found it funny.

"What show?" Sasha mumbled from the couch. Annie's head shot up to look at the girl half off the couch and stretching her legs across the floor.

"Nothing. There's no show." Annie quickly answered. "It's still early, why don't you go back to bed?"

Sasha blinked a few times in thought but stood from the couch and walked over to the two girls. "Nah." She waved her hand and sat at the kitchen counter. "Where did you sleep? I don't remember you coming back after cleaning up."

"I slept in the bed." Annie simply said.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ymir asked teasingly.

Annie glared at her again. "Yes." She answered, offering nothing else.

"Well, who's hungry? Because I'm starving." Sasha interrupted.

"You're cooking." Ymir said.

"No problem!" Sasha chirped.

Annie took Sasha's place when the brunette jumped off to start with breakfast. She watched as Sasha ordered Ymir to grab ingredients from the cabinets and fridge, which surprised her when Ymir actually did what she was told to do, while Sasha got all the things they would need to cook the food.

Krista soon joined Annie with sleep eyes and watched Ymir actually cook for once. Neither of them knew what Sasha had done to get Ymir to help but guessed that Sasha bribed her.

A half an hour later Ymir placed a plate in front of them with a proud smile. Both Krista and Annie's eyes widened. "Looks good right?" Ymir asked.

"No…" Krista whispered, covering her mouth in disgust.

Ymir frowned and pushed the plate closer to Krista. "Babe, just try it. What's that saying again? Don't judge a potato by its skin or whatever."

"No, Ymir, that's not how it goes." Krista backed away from the table when Ymir pushed it closer.

"Just try it!" Ymir insisted, taking a fork to scoop up some of the food that was on the plate. Krista turned and ran with Ymir chasing after her with the fork. Sasha laughed and cheered loudly for Krista to get away and laughed even louder when Krista slapped the fork out of Ymir's hand and the food smacked Ymir on her forehead.

Ymir then took revenge on Krista by tickling her until she fell to the floor, laughing and giggling.

Sasha, still recovering from her laughing fit, walked over to the counter where Annie was sitting. "Here's some proper food." She said, wiping tears from her face. "I never knew Ymir was that bad at cooking."

Annie scoffed. "Doesn't surprise me." The blonde mumbled, slightly amused.

"Hey, would please go wake my mom up? She's usually up by now. Strange." Sasha returned to the stove and flipped a pancake. "I'd go but I have a lot on the stove."

Annie slightly blushed when she realised why Mikasa had over slept. She quickly turned and got off of the chair, not wanting Sasha to see. "Sure." She hesitantly made her way to Mikasa's door and knocked softly. It made her feel nervous of what Mikasa would say or do. She did want to see Mikasa again and luckily had an excuse to. She knocked a few times and when there was still no answer, she slowly opened the door and entered the dark room.

Mikasa was in fact still asleep, and very much naked. She quietly made her way over to the bed. "Mikasa." Annie said. When Mikasa made no movement or sound, she leaned in but stopped when Mikasa turned over and looked up at her with half open eyes.

Her cheeks turned pink at the sight of Mikasa's breasts. The woman had no shame.

"Morning." Mikasa softly said and smiled. Annie cleared her throat awkwardly and averted her eyes to the other side of the room. Mikasa chuckled and sat up, not bothering to cover herself. "You're blushing."

"How could I not." Annie mumbled.

Mikasa got off the bed, not taking her eyes off of Annie once. She placed her hands on Annie's hips and pulled her closer until she was close enough to lean down and place her lips on Annie's ear. "Shower with me." She whispered.

Annie felt as if her entire body went red. She couldn't get any words out at all. She didn't know what to say. Of course she felt guilty. What would Sasha think if she found them? But at the same time, maybe Sasha would be too busy cooking and forget about them. Maybe she should-she definitely wanted to but guilt was stopping her.

Mikasa chuckled at the nervous blonde. "You don't have to worry." She released Annie and walked over to the door and locked it.

Annie finally relented and followed Mikasa into the bathroom. She kept her eyes on Mikasa as she leaned into the shower to turn the handle. Mikasa then turned to her and gestured for her to come closer.

When she was in front of Mikasa she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. The rest of the clothes joined it and now Annie stood naked in front of Mikasa.

She placed her hands on Annie's abdomen and grinned. "You must work out a lot." Mikasa said.

"Not as much as you."

"I need something to keep myself busy with." She leaned down and teasingly ran her lips along Annie's.

The taller woman intertwined her hand with Annie's and stepped into the shower. Her other hand traveled over Annie's waist and towards her breasts. When it was just under them, she smirked at Annie and leaned in to kiss the girl.

Her finger gently brushed over the pink nub, making Annie whimper and tighten her grip on Mikasa's hand.

"You're rather sensitive here." She whispered over Annie's lips and she brushed her finger over it again, making sure to do it with enough pressure to make the blonde moan.

Annie swiftly switched sides with Mikasa and before the woman could respond, she grabbed both of Mikasa's hands and pinned them against the wall. When she felt as if she had enough control over Mikasa, she pressed her body against Mikasa's. Her heart began to beat faster at the contact between them-how wonderful Mikasa's wet body felt against her own. It sent a shiver down her body and it excited her.

Because Mikasa was stronger than Annie, she was able to quickly switch sides and chuckled at the frustration on Annie's face.

She went down onto her knees and to Annie's surprise, she pushed the blonde's legs apart. Annie knew where this was going. She had never done this before and never knew what to expect or what to do, so she carefully watched as Mikasa leaned in and placed her lips against her sex.

It was different but felt amazing. Her toes curled and a moan escaped her lips. The way Mikasa moved her lips and how her tongue ran over her sensitive spot, it was wonderful. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan and just when she felt her climax nearing, a knock on the door made them both startle. Mikasa quickly stood and before exiting, she leaned in to kiss Annie. "Too bad we couldn't finish." She whispered.

Annie watched Mikasa leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and sighed.

"Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily, Sasha didn't persist on where Annie was and left as soon as Mikasa assured her that they'd be there in a few minutes. It was actually surprising that Sasha didn't ask any further questions.

Mikasa returned to the bathroom and found Annie sitting in the shower, water still pouring. She stepped in and pulled Annie to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, placing her hand on Annie's cheek.

Annie just stared at Mikasa. When Annie gave no response, Mikasa grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and squeezed some of it onto her hand and then rubbed her hands together. It didn't take long before her hands were covered in foam. Annie only watched as Mikasa placed her hands on the blonde's body and began to rub over her abdomen and move to her breasts. Once her hands were placed perfectly on top of Annie's breasts, she started a slow but firm massage.

Annie returned her gaze on Mikasa and their eyes locked. She felt a shiver run through her body at the way Mikasa looked at her, not as if she hardly knew Annie or was only using her for some fun but in a caring way, as if they had known each other for their entire life. It was perfect.

Disappointment filled Annie's mind when Mikasa released her and turned around to grab the soap bottle. Her eyes scanned Mikasa's toned back and of course her ass. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Mikasa waist, slighting surprising the taller girl.

Annie rested her head on Mikasa's back and held tightly. "What am I to you?" Annie asked.

Mikasa hadn't seen Annie this serious before and she wasn't entirely sure how to answer either. She didn't have an answer in fact.

She turned around, taking Annie's chin with her hand and stared into the blonde's blue eyes. She said nothing and leaned down to give Annie a kiss. This time it felt as if there was a lot more emotion and love put into the kiss. Annie wanted to know what she meant to Mikasa, she needed to know.

Mikasa pulled back first and smiled at a breathless Annie. "We should get out." Mikasa murmured.

"Finally!" Sasha yelled when Annie had entered the lounge. "Ymir and Krista left." She added.

Annie slumped down onto the couch next to Sasha, giving the girl a nod.

"Annie?" Sasha said, tapping Annie on her shoulder to get her attention. "Please look at me."

Annie turned her head to Sasha. "What?"

"What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Sleep."

"You're so boring." Sasha frowned.

Annie said nothing and returned to watching the TV. Sasha sighed heavily and changed the channel. Nothing peeked her interest so and stood up from the couch and walked up to the window to look outside. "Seems like there's going to be a huge storm." Sasha commented. "Perfect for cuddling right?" She turned to Annie with a bright smile.

"I guess."

"Have you ever cuddled someone?" Sasha asked.

Annie shrugged. "No."

"No way!" Sasha jumped onto the couch next to Annie and scooted closer to her. "Let's cuddle then."

"Sasha-"

"Shush." She lifted Annie's arm and cuddled up to her side.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Annie and pressed her face against Annie's boob. Which made Annie feel slightly uncomfortable at the feeling but the feeling faded and she just saw Sasha as her silly friends wanting to cuddle, nothing else.

"Where's my mom?" It was as if something clicked in her mind and she sat up to look at Annie. "You were with her last, where's she?"

"She had a business call or something." Annie said.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, you want?"

"Sure."

Sasha saluted Annie and practically ran for the kitchen. When she returned, she had a two mugs that were steaming from the wonderful liquids that were inside it. Annie took hers and brought it to her lips. It was sweet and warm, making her think of Mikasa. The black haired woman's oh-so-lovely lips that fitted hers perfectly. Her thoughts traveled back to what she had asked Mikasa. _Maybe I should ask myself that question. What is she to me? _Annie thought.

She slightly frowned but wanted to smile, it was a weird feeling. To her it was impossible to fall in love with someone in such a short time. Then again, you can't control your feelings. Was she in love? A smile formed on her lips at the thought of it. She definitely wanted to talk to Mikasa about it.

She shook her head and brought herself back to reality. Warm air brushed against her ear and when she turned to see what had caused it, Sasha was right in front of her face. All she did was move away from Sasha with an unimpressed look on her face.

"What's got you so emotional? One second you looked so serious then sad then you had a smile. That's weird, Annie. You're weird."

"Have you ever been in love?" Annie asked. Maybe talking to someone her age would help. It might not have been the best decision to talk Sasha but there was no one else she could talk to at the moment.

"Nope. I have a crush on a few people but nothing serious, why?" Sasha took a sip from her mug, smiling at the dance her taste buds did on her tongue from the sugary drink.

"Just wondering."

"Have you?" Sasha asked.

Annie bit her lip in thought and then finally spoke. "I think so."

"_Really?!" _The brunette shouted. "_Who _is this lucky person_?" _

"Mi-_" Wait…_she couldn't tell Sasha who the person was. It was her mother. How would she even take it? God no. "This is weird. I'm done talking about this." Annie sat back in her seat and took another sip of her hot beverage.

"Aw c'mon! Don't leave me hanging!" Sasha pleaded but Annie gave her nothing else and kept quiet. "Meany." She mumbled.

A silence filled the room but was broken by Annie's cell phone ringing. She quickly took it out of her pocket, slid her finger across the screen to answer it and placed it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she nodded a few times then stood from the couch, Sasha watching with curiosity. "Okay, bye." She placed her phone back into her pocket and looked over to Sasha. "My parents said that they want to take me somewhere."

"Sounds mysterious." Sasha said, softly laughing afterwards.

"She'll be picking me up in ten minutes." Annie added.

Sasha pouted and stood up to walk over to Annie. "I'm gonna miss you." She said with a sniffle.

Annie just rolled her eyes. "You'll survive."

After she grabbed her few things from Sasha's room she exited the house along with Sasha. Her parents were waiting in the car for her. She gave Sasha a hug that the girl begged for and walked up to the car.

She was kindly greeted by her parents and got into the car. "Have fun?" Her mother asked as they drove off.

"Yeah." Annie answered, monotone.

Her mother smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Well, we have something for you that will definitely make you show some emotion." Her mother said, beaming with joy.

She didn't know what to expect from her parents. They were super happy people and everyone found it rather odd how they produced such a serious child that never seemed to like being around a lot of people which is the total opposite of her parents.

They drove for quite a while before Annie's mother squeaked in excitement. Annie's eyebrows knitted close together as they entered a complex of apartments.

They stopped in front of one and both her parents turned to look at her with bright smiles. "Happy birthday!" They said in unison.

Annie grew even more confused. She looked around then back at her parents. "What?" She asked.

"Seeming as you are turning 19 in just two months, we got you an apartment!"

Annie blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Of course, honey!" Her mom assured. "Why don't we go inside?" she asked.

Annie nodded and exited the car. She followed her parents to the door of the apartment. "We hope you like it, dear." Her father spoke up when he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Annie took a step inside and looked around in awe. The apartment looked expensive and very modern, unlike her parent's house.

"Thank you." Annie murmured. She gave both her parents a hug then returned to exploring the apartment.

"All your things are already here." Her mom said when Annie entered the room that she assumed was hers. It had a double bed and in front of it a TV that was mounted onto the wall.

"Why would you guys give me something _this_ nice?" Annie asked, still shocked.

"You're our only child, we have the right to spoil you!" Her mom chirped.

"And we trust you enough." Her father added.

"Thank you…"

"We hope this makes you happy, Annie." The older woman wrapped her arms around Annie and kissed her head. "We just want you to be happy."

"It does." She said and smiled gently.

"Now, don't go throwing parties too often, kiddo!" Her father joked.

Annie scoffed. "No need to worry about that."

"Good!" He stroked his blonde mustache and chuckled.

Her parents stayed with her to eat dinner then shortly after that they bid their daughter a goodbye and told her that they'd come visit again soon. When their car was out of sight, she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Freedom." Annie said to herself, taking a deep breath. She grabbed her bag that she had set aside when they had entered the apartment and slung it over her shoulder then made her way to her bedroom and threw it onto the bed.

When she looked at the bag, she remembered something and quickly opened the bag. Sure enough, Mikasa's shirt was still scrunched up in there. She pulled it out and placed it in front of her. It smelt heavily of Mikasa and it sent a rush through her body. It then made her think of Mikasa again, still staring at the shirt, she pulled off her current shirt that belonged to Sasha and slipped on Mikasa's long sleeved white shirt.

She smiled faintly and climbed under her blankets. Sleep came easily, lucky for her but her sleep was interrupted by her phone ringing with a notification. She groaned and sloppily picked her phone up from the bedside table.

The message opened and she rolled her eyes at what Sasha had sent to her then typed a reply.

'_No, you idiot, I was not abducted by aliens. Goodnight.' _


	7. Chapter 7

"Annie?" The voice became louder and louder. "Annie?"

The blonde's eyes flickered open and met equally blue eyes staring down at her.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The person announced excitedly.

Annie blinked a few times. When she was able to fully take in her surroundings she remembered that she had fallen asleep in her own apartment.

"And?" The person asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Annie sat up and stared at the person. "How did you get inside?" Annie asked, squinting.

"Of course your father and I would come and check up on you as soon as we woke up. How was your first night alone? You can always move back. Our door is permanently open for you, sweety." Her mother assured with a smile.

Annie yawned and waved her hand. "I like it here." She said while wiping away tears that had formed due to her yawn. "But that doesn't really answer how you got in, because I did lock the door."

Annie's mother laughed softly and pulled a key from her pocket. "We have an extra. But don't worry, we won't barge in again. We'll just keep it in case you lose yours." Her mother smiled again and put the key back in its previous place.

"Oh." Annie blankly stared at her mother until the older woman stood up from the bed and frowned at her.

"You know, you look beautiful when you smile. I don't understand where you picked up that behavior. Honestly. She probably got it from your side of the family, Heinrich!" Ms. Leonhardt yelled as she walked out of the bedroom.

Annie sighed but chuckled when she heard her father retort something that made her mother smack him with a newspaper.

She ambled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, Mikasa's shirt still on with black shorts and messy hair.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Her father greeted cheerfully from the kitchen table that he was sitting by.

"How long have you two been here?" She asked, looking around at all the food her mother had cooked and was still cooking more.

Heinrich lifted his arm to look at the old gold watch on his wrist and squinted. "About…three hours…maybe more." He answered, then returned to munching on a piece of food.

Annie plopped down into one of the seats and stared at her parents blankly. "Are you sure this isn't more your apartment than mine?" She asked.

"Annie, we only came to make sure you are okay. Our baby moved out and we are doing what any normal parents would do. Care." Ms. Leonhardt said, hands on her hips. She pointed the spatula that was in her hand at Annie. "You can be glad we didn't sleep here."

Annie put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry. I'm fine though. You guys don't need to worry."

"We are still going to worry." Her mother stated, turning around to continue with the food.

"Eat up!" Heinrich pushed the plate of food towards her with a smile.

She gladly took it and began to eat. She was definitely going to miss her mother's cooking.

Once her parents had left, she cleaned up and got dressed then settled down in the living room and switched on the TV. Nothing interesting caught her eye. She ended up on a channel that was explaining the history of dinosaurs, which wasn't even that interesting to her. She lazily twirled a piece of hair between her fingers but stopped when she remembered the whole reason of going over to Sasha's house.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the brunette's number then placed it to her ear. When the phone was answered, she heard a muffled voice.

"God fucking damnit, Sasha!" Annie was by now highly aggravated.

"Annie, what?" Sasha was obviously eating by the sound of squishing and chewing on the other end.

"You distracted me the whole damn weekend and remember why I came over?"

Sasha was silent for a while before gasping. "Your report!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, Annie." Sasha whined.

The girl could feel the death glare on Annie's face through the phone and it made her shiver with fear.

"You want me to do it for you?" Sasha asked.

"No. I'll just do it myself. Thanks anyway."

"Alright. Oh, hey, you left your clothes here."

She left it in Mikasa's bathroom, forgetting to take it. "I'll get it some other time." Annie answered. Now that she thought about it, she never said goodbye to Mikasa.

"I could bring it over to your house. I'm bored anyway _and _I kinda want your mom's food." Sasha could feel drool dripping already.

"Sorry, I don't live with them anymore." Annie commented.

Sasha dead-panned. "Excuse me?"

"I live on my own."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I live with you?"

"No."

"Aw man." Sasha whined. "Can I come visit though?"

"Sure. As long as you don't distract me again."

"I won't!" Sasha promised. "But wait, weren't your parents against the idea of you moving out when you asked them last year? Why'd they change their minds now?"

"No idea." Annie answered simply. "Apparently it's an early birthday present."

Sasha pondered for a while before speaking again. "My mother really needs to up her game with birthday presents. Alright, give me your address then I'll be there as soon as possible."

Annie gave the address and eventually ended the call after Sasha stopped talking. Every time she would get an ear ache from talking to the girl over the phone.

Not long after that Sasha was already at her door, knocking impatiently. Annie pulled the door open with a scowl on her face.

"Dude, you live here?" Sasha asked.

"No, I'm just in a stranger's house for no good reason." She answered sarcastically.

"Funny." Sasha gave a fake laugh and walked past Annie to enter the house. "You do realize I will be moving in soon right?"

"You can be my dog and live outside." Annie suggested.

Sasha ignored her and continued her journey through the house. "Did you pick it?"

"No. But I do remember my mother showing me this house before and told me that her friend would be moving in so she wanted my opinion on it, now I know why she asked me."

"Your parents have good taste though."

"Strangely." Annie commented.

"You're so lucky, Annie."

Sasha casually walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. At the sight of all the food, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"I'm in heaven." She shrieked, turning to Annie. "May I?" she asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Annie joined her in the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Sure." She rested lazily in the chair, hands behind her head, and watched Sasha grab all the food her arms could take and fumbled into a chair opposite her.

"Hey," she quickly swallowed the food that she was chewing and wiped her mouth with her hand. "We should throw a party together." She suggested. "I mean, next month is my birthday and the month after is yours."

"No thanks."

"We could like…have a huge movie night or something."

"You can."

"And then-" She stopped to glare at Annie. "Oi." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde staring blankly at her. "What _do _you want to do?"

Annie shrugged. "Nothing."

"But why?" Sasha asked.

"I just don't want to." Annie supplied.

"Would a stripper club make you change your mind?" Sasha joked, winking at Annie.

Annie kept her blank expression but raised a brow.

"Guess not." Sasha sighed. She ran a few ideas through her mind then stood abruptly from the table. "I got it! We go to Hawaii!" She announced.

Annie thought about it. She had never been out of the country before—barely out of the town. It was an interesting idea but wait… "Are you serious?" Annie asked.

"Heck yeah!"

When would she ever get the opportunity to go to a place like that again? Probably never. And if Sasha was willing to pay for everything then why not?

"Seems like you actually like the idea." Sasha beamed. "I'll talk to my mom about it then we can plan it all. Hopefully we can go the weekend it's your birthday."

"Why mine?"

"Because, dear Annie, I would like to treat my friend on her special day."

Annie once again raised her brow at the brunette.

"Don't worry!" She said, sitting back down in the chair. "It'll be fine. Go on, do your report so that I don't get shunned for you getting zero on your report."

Annie sighed at the thought of it. Damn school work. She stood up and walked over to her room, grabbed her books, laptop and other things she would need then made her way back to the living room.

After procrastinating for a few minutes, she opened her book and laptop. She was on a roll not long after and proudly sat back on the couch to marvel her work. Endless scrolling on the internet and erasing things from a paper; finally she was finished.

Sasha joined her not long after and happily clapped her hands for the blonde. "Well done."

"If I don't get full marks on this I'm going to murder someone." She mumbled.

Sasha only laughed and sat down next to her friend. "Let me give it a read."

Annie picked up the folder that contained the papers she worked so hard on and handed it over to Sasha.

When she read the last line, she looked up and stared at Annie in awe. "Just explain to me why you needed my help, please?"

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, this is better than mine." She gave it back to Annie, eyes wide. "It's so good."

"Thanks." Annie placed it back on the lounge table and slumped down onto the couch, exhausted.

"So, how about taking friends with us?"

"Ymir will definitely not be welcome." Annie said.

"I don't understand why you dislike her so much. Sure she's mean, selfish, obnoxious, bad-mannered, crude…okay, maybe I understand. But if you see the way she treats Krista, you can see she has a soft spot and does care about someone other than herself." Sasha smiled at the thought of the two, they really were so perfect together.

Annie said nothing. Sure, Ymir might be a good person to Krista but that doesn't make her like the girl. Ymir would only tease her every chance she gets. Possibly even blurt everything out. Not the best situation to be in, especially if they would be in another country.

"You are a really hard person to please, you know." Sasha commented while shaking her head.

"Depends on what you're trying to please me with."

Sasha stared at Annie wide-eyed, blushing. "You-"

"You have a dirty mind." She sighed and turned to switch the TV on.

"I knew you were into bondage." Sasha said.

Annie choked on her spit and turned to Sasha with the utmost confusion. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sasha laughed. "I'm kidding!" She laughed even harder at Annie's flushed expression. "You're so funny!"

Her laughing stopped when Annie slapped her forehead. She dead-panned and lifted her hand to feel where Annie's hand had connected with her face. "Fire." She whispered, tears welling up. "It's feels like fire." She said even softer.

Annie scoffed. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad for how hard she had slapped Sasha. "Okay, sorry." She scooted closer to Sasha and pulled her hand away to place her own hand on the girl's red forehead and then gently rubbed.

It took a while before she realised that Sasha was looking at her with a fierce blush. She had never seen that expression on Sasha before so she didn't know what it meant.

"Did I hit you _that _hard?" She asked, running her hand along Sasha's blood red cheek.

"I-I'm fine." Sasha whispered, moving away from Annie and averting her eyes to the TV.

"And you say I'm the weird one." Annie mumbled, sitting back into her previous position.

Sasha could feel her cheeks burn, even more than her forehead did.

_I guess I'm the weird one too _

_**Earlier that day…**_

Mikasa had been in her office for most of the day. Her father had called her to discuss a couple of things regarding the family business for over an hour then as soon as she put the phone down, it rang again and she was stuck on the phone for another forty five minutes.

When she was finally able to sit down and take a breath, a knock on the door made her look up to see Sasha standing in her doorway.

"May I go visit Annie?" Sasha asked, walking over to the desk that her mother was sitting behind.

"Alright. Don't be back too late." Mikasa stated. Before Sasha could answer, the phone interrupted them, making Mikasa sigh and reluctantly pick it up. "Have fun." She said before answering.

Sasha smiled and waved at her mother then exited the room, excitedly skipping.

Once Mikasa ended the call she immediately switched the phone off and threw it back down onto the counter.

She exited the room and headed down the hallway and into the kitchen, rubbing her temples. The house was quiet as usual, perfect for a headache. She dug through a drawer until she found a bottle of pills. Once she had swallowed the pill down with some water, she went over to the couch and sat down.

"When last have I done this?" She asked no one in particular.

The TV switched on as she pressed the button on the remote and she flipped through the channels to try and find something interesting to watch. When there was nothing that caught her attention, she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sasha was the one that woke her up by dropping something in the kitchen. She shot up to see Sasha laying on the floor, clutching a pan to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"I tried to stop it from hitting the ground but failed." She stood up and placed the pan on the stove, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine." Mikasa assured, making her way over to the kitchen counter. "What are you making?"

"Steak and fries." Sasha answered.

Mikasa was always grateful that Sasha cooked for them. It was no secret that Mikasa couldn't cook to save her life. Before, Sasha's other mother was the cook of the house but when she left, Sasha became the cook. She didn't mind at all; food was her life.

"Oh!" Sasha chirped, twisting her body around to face her mother. "I have something to ask you."

"Go for it." Mikasa said.

"Well, you know that both mine and Annie's birthdays are coming up…" She waited for Mikasa to nod then continued. "I'd like for us to go to Hawaii."

"You want to go to Hawaii?" Mikasa asked just to make sure.

"Uh-huh."

"We'll see about that."

"Annie likes the idea." Sasha added.

Mikasa twiddled with her thumbs in thought. _Annie likes the idea huh? _She smiled lamely at the thought of Annie. She certainly enjoyed being around the little blonde.

"Alright, as long as her parents are fine with the idea then I'll start to make the arrangements." Mikasa answered. She didn't mind at all. As long as Sasha would enjoy herself too.

"Yay!" Sasha sprung onto Mikasa and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

Later that night, Sasha typed away on her phone. Once she was satisfied with her message she pressed send and then dropped it on her chest, waiting for the reply.

When the familiar ring erupted from her phone, she picked it up and typed a reply in less than two seconds. Even she was amazed. Here smile brightened and she squeaked with excitement.

_Hawaii here we come! _


	8. Chapter 8

The only downside to not living with your parents anymore was not having your own walking alarm clock. In other words, your mom. Annie only realised this when she had woken up at noon the next day. Setting an alarm was the last thing on her mind. She was a little happy to have been able to sleep so late and miss school. Going now would be pointless when school finished at two.

After about an hour of procrastination, she finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. A quiet and calm shower was what she needed to clear her mind. But unfortunately it didn't help and only caused her to think back on the last time she had a shower. That damn mother of Sasha. Literally an hour of standing in the shower, even when the water went cold she finally decided to get out. Her arm peeked out of the shower door to grab the towel, but all she grabbed was air.

"Huh?" She peeked her head out this time and sighed when she remembered that she had forgotten her towel in her bedroom. "Fuck." She whispered.

The blonde had no choice but to go over to her bedroom naked. She did live alone so it wasn't a big deal if she just hurried over. Heck, she could walk around naked all day if she really wanted to.

Once she stepped out the shower she felt the cold and it created goose bumps all over her body. With another sigh, she opened the door and exited the bathroom. Only a few feet down the hall then she'd be in her room.

"Annie?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks. She recognized the voice.

"I'm sorry. The door was unlocked and I never expected you…uh…to be walking around naked."

Annie turned around and met eyes with Mikasa that was standing at the end of the hallway. "Why are you here?" Seeing Mikasa made her totally forget that she was butt naked in front of the woman.

"Sasha asked me bring the work you missed. She was going to but had to help a teacher out." Mikasa lifted the papers in her hand. "Here." She placed them down on the counter next to her and smiled.

"Thanks." Annie said.

"You have a nice place." The older woman commented as she looked around.

"Yeah." Annie replied flatly.

Mikasa turned back to Annie. How could she not stare at the blonde's body? Annie only watched Mikasa eye her out and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed so she attempted to subtly cover herself.

"I'm going to get dressed so you can stop staring." Annie said and turned. "Stay or go. Do what you want." And then left.

Mikasa watched as Annie walked to her bedroom then ambled over to the living room. She waited a few minutes before a picture of Sasha and Annie together caught her attention. Sasha had her arm draped over Annie's shoulder. She couldn't help but admire Annie. _She's just _"So pretty." The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. She spun around when Annie cleared her throat.

"You're still here?" Annie raised a brow.

"I just thought I'd stay for a while if you don't mind." Mikasa walked towards Annie and stopped right in front of the shorter girl.

Annie narrowed her eyes at Mikasa but then shrugged. "Whatever." She couldn't help but feel a little happy that Mikasa wanted to stay.

"Do you always walk around naked?" Mikasa asked.

"No." Annie averted her eyes away from Mikasa.

"I wouldn't mind." Mikasa said jokingly with a grin.

Annie said nothing and walked past Mikasa, feeling her cheeks slightly burn. No one has ever had that kind of effect on her. How the fuck did Mikasa get it right?

"Sasha told me about her plans for vacation." Mikasa mentioned as she followed Annie into the kitchen. The blonde said nothing and opened the fridge to grab two bottles of what looked like alcohol. She tossed one at Mikasa—which the woman caught successfully. "Luckily I have my contacts and I can get a place to stay on such short notice. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. I'll never get another chance to go so why not." Annie answered simply.

That was a lot easier than Mikasa had expected. "Great. I just want you to make sure with your parents."

"Okay, sure."

Mikasa took a sip of her drink and went over to stand next to Annie who was leaning against the counter. She bumped Annie with her hip slightly and smiled. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Annie glared.

"Annie?" She said with a soft and sweet voice that made Annie shift and turn slightly pink on her cheeks.

"Teasing me won't work." Annie mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" Mikasa whispered as she leaned in to Annie. She ran her lips lightly along Annie's neck and grinned when the blonde turned redder.

"Yes." Annie wouldn't give in.

Mikasa laughed softly. "You know…you're really cute when you're grumpy" She murmured against Annie's ear. "It's one of many things I like about you." Without warning, she cupped Annie's cheeks and crashed her lips against the blonde's.

Annie's hands traveled up to Mikasa's shoulders in an **_attempt_** to push her away but she couldn't and only ended up pulled Mikasa closer.

For a while they only stood there kissing. They would kiss slow and teasingly then rough and heated. Mikasa took the chance to place her leg between Annie's and move her thigh against Annie's sweet spot almost agonizing slow. Annie whimpered at the touch.

Each touch sent tingles all throughout Annie's body. She wanted more…she needed more. Mikasa began moving her thigh faster against Annie which made the younger girl pull from the kiss and rest her head on Mikasa's shoulder and hold her tightly.

Annie this time moved her hips back and forth against Mikasa's leg. This made Mikasa grin and stop moving her thigh. Annie opened her eyes after a while, panting and cheeks red.

"I knew you stopped." Annie said, trying to catch her breath.

Mikasa smirked. "I know." She moved her leg and slipped her hand into Annie's underwear. The fabric was drenched. "I should get these off of you." Mikasa pulled Annie's pants and underwear down then her shirt up and off. Now that Annie was fully naked, she pulled her own shirt off and then bra.

Annie was only watching as Mikasa pulled her own clothes off and in a matter of seconds they were both naked and pressed against each other. Annie's body was colder but Mikasa quickly warmed her up.

Mikasa ran her hands down Annie's chest and down to her hips. She slightly dragged the tip of her fingers along Annie's belly then moved down and caressed her thighs.

By now Annie was anxious and needed more. She grabbed Mikasa's wrist and glared up at the older woman. "Stop with the teasing." Annie warned.

Mikasa quirked a brow and pulled free from Annie's hold. "Alright."

Before Mikasa could get any closer, the sound of the front door opening could be heard and right after a woman yelling "Annie!"

"Shit." Annie darted and grabbed all the clothes she could and dragged Mikasa along with her to the blonde's bedroom.

"Is that…?" Mikasa watched Annie fumbling around with their clothes.

"My mother? Yes." Annie threw Mikasa her clothes while quickly getting dressed in her own. Like a ninja, Annie was dressed and ended up helping Mikasa get dressed faster. Finally when they were fully clothed, Annie opened her bedroom door and was greeted by her mother who was standing right by her door.

"Annie!" Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter. When she noticed Mikasa further in the bedroom, she smiled even brighter and released Annie from the tight hug to walk over to Mikasa.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mikasa."

Mikasa returned the smile and hugged Annie's mother back. "Same to you Mrs. Leonhardt."

"Oh no, call me by my name, please."

"You two know each other?" Annie asked, clearly not impressed.

"We've seen each other a couple of times at parent's evenings and school functions." Annie's mom answered happily.

As if things couldn't get more awkward.

"You have a lovely mom, Annie." Mikasa said. "And you have a lovely daughter, Adelind." When Annie's mother looked back at Annie, Mikasa gave her a wink.

"Sometimes." Adelind commented. "She's a difficult daughter at times." She sighed but laughed when Annie glared at her.

"So, why'd you come over?" Annie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just checking in on you. I get worried you know. I was going to stay and visit but seeming as you already have company I'll come back later on." She gave Annie a kiss on the cheek and waved to Mikasa before leaving the bedroom.

Annie walked her mother out and when she returned, she found Mikasa leaning against the wall, grinning.

"What?" Annie asked while closing the door.

"You think she knows?"

"Knows what?"

"What we were doing before she arrived." Mikasa said.

Annie furrowed her brows. "How would she?"

"Annie, have you seen yourself?" Mikasa walked up to Annie and tugged on her shirt. "You definitely look like you've been having sex."

Sudden realization hit Annie and her eyes grew wide. "That's probably why she didn't asked why you were here." Annie sighed heavily. "Knowing her…she'll…"

"She'll what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." The shorter girl walked past Mikasa and grabbed her arm to pull her along. "We still have something to finish." Annie reminded. _Fuck being scared _Annie thought.

Mikasa smirked as they entered the bedroom and shut the door. This time, no one would bother them. It was time to let go and have a little fun.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I'll be ending the story in about three or four chapters (Maybe). There isn't much progression in the story xD I kinda just love writing Mikasa and Annie being naughty. But look forward to the rest! ;D Also, I'll be changing my name from 'ZombieHime-sama' to 'MsElectraHeart' so don't be confused haha


	9. Chapter 9

A week later and the two were in some sort of schedule. Whenever Mikasa had the chance to sneak over to Annie's apartment she did and they'd nearly break the house down. Annie never really saw herself as someone who would be rough and domineering in between the sheets but she came to realize that she in fact was—a lot more than Mikasa.

Most of the time they didn't even make it to the bedroom. Tables tumbled over, things fell off of the walls and counters and they had a hell of a lot of fun. But then more emotions became involved in their escapades which was apparent to Annie when she rested her naked body against Mikasa's. The warmth from the woman under her was amazing. She loved the feeling of skin contact with Mikasa. She lifted her head off of Mikasa's heaving chest and kept her eyes fixed on the black haired woman's beautiful grey orbs.

Her eyes traveled down to Mikasa's pink and soft lips, then back up to her eyes. The side of her mouth curled—slight smirk forming.

Mikasa decided not to say or do anything and let Annie eye her up and down. She indeed loved how the blonde looked at her. She couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed Annie's cheeks go a shade red.

"Annie?"

The blonde's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?" She asked, bringing her hand up to gently caress Annie's cheek.

Annie pressed her lips tightly together in thought and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me." Mikasa trailed her fingers across Annie's cheeks until they touched the blonde's lips.

The blonde on top of her slid up her body—friction leaving tingles. Annie rested her arms on either side of Mikasa's head and leaned down closer to Mikasa's face. She furrowed her brows slightly. "It's just…" Annie trailed off. She leaned down even more—lips brushing against Mikasa's. "I just want to kiss you."

Mikasa smiled and teasingly rubbed her nose against Annie's. "Then kiss me." She whispered.

And Annie did. She placed her lips against Mikasa's. It was slow and sweet. Neither wanting to change pace so they kept at a slow rhythm.

Mikasa would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything for the blonde at that moment. Because she did and she knew Annie did too. She didn't know what to c all the feelings she had for the blonde but the one word that popped into her head when she thought about it was 'love'. Did she love Annie? Did Annie love her? Or were they just having a little fun and had feelings that would eventually fade because of them actually not having feelings for each other at all. She doubted the latter.

Mikasa's scent was intoxicating. Annie felt her heart beating fast and hard against her rib cage. She wanted to go again with Mikasa but she remembered that she in fact had somewhere to be. Reluctantly, she removed her lips from Mikasa's and sighed.

"I have to go to school." Annie mumbled unpleasantly.

Mikasa frowned. "At this time? Do you have after school activities?" she asked.

Annie shook her head. "No. My class has to volunteer for some cleaning shit and if I don't go I'll be given detention for a month." She scoffed. "Assholes."

Mikasa laughed softy. "We wouldn't want that. Because then I wouldn't be able to see you then."

"Right." Annie peeled herself off of Mikasa and got off of the bed. "I'm going to shower, you joining me or what?"

Mikasa contemplated. She knew what would happen if they were to take a shower together. "No. I'll be heading home. Good luck with the cleaning." She pressed a kiss to Annie's cheek and gave her a wink before grabbing her clothes and slipping her clothes on to at least look a little decent. Luckily Sasha wouldn't be home to see her in her current state and knowing that they were cleaning she had enough time to get things done before her daughter got home.

When Annie was out of the shower and dressed, she left the house and headed towards the school.

The first person to greet her when she entered the classroom was of course Sasha.

"Hey there cleaning buddy!" Sasha smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Yeah." Annie mumbled. She could've be doing something a lot better than this right now. But this damn school just had to notice only when she bunked classes. A lot more people did it too but she was the unlucky one.

"I'm surprised you actually pitched." Sasha commented.

"I can't afford to get detention."

"Well, how 'bout we sign so that the teachers know we were here then ditch the place?" The brunette whispered into Annie's ear.

"This is why you're my friend." Annie said.

Sasha laughed. "Let's go."

They each signed the paper and greeted the teacher. All students were put into groups and assigned a spot to clean around the school. And luckily for Annie and Sasha they were given the area farthest from the classes—the pool area.

"So!" Sasha clapped her hands together and turned to Annie with a grin. "What are we going to do?"

"Ditch our group members without them noticing." Annie reminded.

"Oh yeah. We'll tell them you have bad diarrhea. No one questions diarrhea."

Annie frowned in disgust. "No."

"It will work I guarantee!" Sasha whipped around and pulled her best acting face on. "Guys—"

"Sasha stop." Annie warned and covered Sasha's mouth with her hand but the girl got a few words out which was 'Annie' "home' and 'Diarrhea'.

The other two girls gasped. "Oh no!"

"Sasha, you should take her to the office."

Sasha gave them a fake sad expression. "Tell the teacher, will you?"

Both girls nodded and gave Annie an apologetic smile before rushing past them.

"I told you." Sasha whispered.

"You're lucky it did work." Annie shoved her hands into her hoody pockets and began walking towards their usual spot where they ditched class. There was an easy spot to escape from the school too.

"Hey, my birthday is coming up! What you gonna get me?" Sasha asked, jumping down the last two steps.

"I don't know."

"You said that last year and you gave me a piece of paper that said happy birthday and it wasn't even spelled right."

Annie scoffed. "I paid Ymir to do it. The dumb ass."

Sasha gaped. "How could you?!"

"I forgot."

"You're horrible. You better make up for it."

"What do you want?" Annie asked.

"A kiss."

Annie nodded. "Okay, fine."

Sasha's eyes widened in shock. "I was only kidding!"

They rounded the corner of the building, hideout in sight. "Oh."

"Gee, Annie. Don't be such a slut!"

"Yet you asked for it."

Sasha groaned. "Okay, all I ask for is that you spend my birthday with me. Maybe even spend the night. I'm sure my mother would like that."

They reached their destination and each took a seat at one of the old chairs that they had placed there a while ago.

"She'd like it?" Annie asked, resting her legs on the side of Sasha's chair in front of her.

"Yeah. She likes you."

"I'm sure she does." Annie whispered to herself.

"You little shits!"

Annie and Sasha turned to see Ymir walking towards them. Annie sighed heavily when the freckled pest sat down next to them.

"I don't clean." Ymir mumbled.

"We can see that." The blonde commented.

"Fuck you!" Ymir spat back.

"Guys! Keep it down!" Sasha pressed her finger to her lips and shushed them.

Panic set in when they heard footsteps around the corner, all three kept dead quiet.

"Hey guys!" A boy yelled.

"Oh it's just dipshit and friends." Ymir folded her arms across her chest and glared at the three boys walking their way.

"Hey, Connie!" Sasha chirped and jumped up to give him a hug.

Annie only knew Eren, Jean and Connie as the perverts in her class. She didn't bother greeting them and closed her eyes to think of better things. God, it was getting crowded. In a few minutes their whole class would be there.

"I saw Reiner flirting with Krista, Ymir." Connie joked.

Ymir scoffed. "Whatever, fuck stick." She said with the most uninterested tone. She knew Reiner would never try his luck with Krista again.

Connie fumed at Ymir's reaction but ignored her and continued to mess around with Sasha.

Meanwhile, Annie became extremely agitated at the party going on. Peace and quiet gone. She eventually snuck away through the hole in the gate when no one was looking. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but shake the feeling she had in her head at the thought of Mikasa.

**Two weeks later…**

Annie pressed the button by Sasha's gate and waited for the gate to open. Finally, it did and she made her way up to the door.

It was Sasha's birthday and she kept her promise to Sasha and would be spending the brunette's birthday with her. This time she actually got Sasha a gift—after realizing that she gave Sasha a pretty shitty gift last year and felt really bad about. You couldn't even call it a gift.

Present wrapped neatly in pretty paper in hand, she walked into the house to see Sasha standing by the kitchen door talking to someone. Annie's eyes widened at how gorgeous Sasha looked. Hair down with just enough makeup on and a pretty white and purple dress.

"Annie!" Sasha hurried over to Annie and gave her blonde friend a hug.

"You look nice." She said as she handed the present over to Sasha. The brunette smiled brightly and took the gift. She pulled Annie into another hug and Annie softly added "Happy Birthday."

Sasha pulled away from Annie, tears welling up. "I didn't expect anything."

Annie smiled. It did feel good to make her happy. Even though she didn't get Sasha anything that would be better than Hawaii. She hoped Sasha would be happy with what she got her.

"Oh! I have someone for you to meet!" She pulled Annie along with her into the kitchen.

Annie first saw Mikasa, also dressed gorgeously, then she saw the person across from Mikasa. A woman that very much looked like Sasha. She had the same brown hair as Sasha that was just shorter and messier and she also had the same skin colour as Sasha.

Annie looked the woman up and down.

"Annie, this is my other mother. Mom, this is my good friend Annie." Sasha brought Annie over to her mother and grinned.

The woman held her hand out and waited for Annie to shake it. When Annie did, the woman smiled brightly. The exact same way Sasha did.

"I'm Natasha. It's nice to meet you, Annie. Sasha has told me a lot about you."


End file.
